jusque dans ses rêves
by ylg
Summary: drabbles:: 1ère vignette : un arbre aux fleurs splendides poursuit continuellement Subaru. 2e: pour Seishiro, un jeu où tous les coups sont permis. 3e: juste une goutte de sang. 4e: le pour et le contre de perdre un pari. MàJ, 5e: le prix d'un oeil. ::indices Sei/Sub::
1. dans ses rêves

**Titre** : jusque dans ses rêves  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tōkyō Babylon (et X)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sumeragi Subaru (/Sakurazuka Seishirō)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : TB jusqu'au tome 7

**Prompt** : « Sous l'injonction divine, le corps de Myrrha devient un arbre. »  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un arbre s'épanouit sur cette colline, un cerisier splendide, en fleurs à toute saison. Les pétales s'éparpillent continuellement au vent et sont remplacés au fur et à mesure. Jamais il ne porte de fruit, jamais ses feuilles ne l'emportent, jamais il ne perd sa parure délicatement rosée. Le symbole de l'amour fugace transformé en monument d'éternité.

Sa beauté le terrifie. Quelque chose dans la manière dont la terre s'enfle autour ses racines et dont ses racines s'y tordent, n'est pas normal.

Dans ses rêves, il ne comprend jamais pourquoi et il s'en afflige. Au réveil, cruellement, il se souvient.


	2. c est un jeu

**Titre** : où tous les coups sont permis  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tokyo Babylon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sakurazuka Seishirô/Sumeragi Subaru  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité** : plutôt début de série

**Prompt** : « sur le fil »  
pour AnnaOz, Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (janvier '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

Le meilleur moment pour demander quelque chose d'embarrassant, c'est quand son interlocuteur est préoccupé par autre chose : concentré sur son premier problème, il aura moins de ressources à consacrer à dissimuler ses véritables pensées sur la question nouvelle et à tergiverser.

Subaru sur le fil entre éveil et transe, une seconde avant de plonger vers une âme en peine, est une proie idéale pour Seishirô voulant un rendez-vous : il sera forcé de répondre sincèrement... et terriblement troublé par la déclaration brutale, sera plus à même de commettre une erreur dans son travail, d'avoir besoin d'aide, et ensuite, reconnaissant envers son sauveur, osera moins refuser, par gratitude.

(Et tant pis pour le malheureux fantôme qui servira juste d'accessoire dans sa conquête amoureuse.)


	3. une goutte de sang

**Titre** : une goutte de sang  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tokyo Babylon/X 1999  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sakurazuka Seishirō, Sumeragi Subaru  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : Seishiro/Subaru, « Une goutte de sang »  
pour Shireani sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

Une goutte de sang, une seule, roulait le long de la main de Subaru. Le champ de défense d'un fantôme, un peu trop puissant, l'avait égratigné juste assez. Subaru lui-même ne s'en souciait pas et continuait à parler au fantôme comme si de rien n'était, espérant faire tomber ses barrières. La goutte de sang après avoir tracé les lignes de sa paume glissait maintenant sur son poignet.  
Seishirō la suivait des yeux, admirant le tableau. Bientôt elle disparaîtrait à l'intérieur, sans qu'il outrepasse sa place d'assistant et interrompe l'exorcisme pour venir la lécher. Il le fera quand Subaru aura fini seulement.

o

Juste une goutte de sang. Subaru n'est pas en danger immédiat, Seishirō n'a pas à venir tirer sa proie des griffes d'un autre. Aime-t-il le voir saigner ? Le contraste du sang rouge sur la peau claire est frappant. Préfère-t-il cette peau sans rien pour la tacher ? pas forcément. Préfèrerait-il la voir plus déchirée encore et couverte non plus d'une goutte mais de longues traînées de sang ? oui, mais pas pour l'instant : ça serait contraire aux règles du jeu.  
_Est-ce que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi, si rien ne change en moi quel que soit ton aspect ?_


	4. derrière les tentations

**Titre : **pour l'enjeu du pari...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Tokyo Babylon  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sakurazuka Seishirō, Sumeragi Subaru  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« tentation », mais je ne me rappelle plus d'où je l'avais noté  
**Avertissement : **mention de dub-con  
**Nombre de mots : **environ 300

oOo

Pur et innocent Subaru… Si Seishirō montrait de la force le jeune garçon ne lui résisterait sans doute pas. Lui qui est capable d'endurer et de repousser n'importe quoi dans son travail pour aider les autres, esprits égarés morts ou vivants, il est complètement démuni quand il s'agit de mettre de la distance entre lui-même et ceux en qui il a confiance.

Si Seishirō, après lui avoir encore répété qu'il l'aime, exigeait de lui une réponse, Subaru n'oserait pas répondre par la négative, et s'il demandait alors une preuve, le pauvre enfant se laisserait passer à la casserole même s'il n'en a pas envie, ignorant que désir ne veut pas dire amour et que la force des sentiments de l'un n'excuse jamais de piétiner ceux de l'autre.

Mais Seishirō s'est promis de le respecter le temps du pari et ne cèdera donc pas à cette tentation. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait de toute façon ? il n'en a même pas envie et n'a pas besoin de cette preuve pour confirmer ce qu'il sait déjà. Il s'ennuie plus qu'il ne s'amuse, à vrai dire, à ce petit jeu où tout est si prévisible.

Alors tout laisser tomber faute d'intérêt, oublier cette promesse et se servir, ou juste l'abandonner ? Impossible également : ça serait perdre.  
Même si Subaru ne le saurait jamais, et même s'il se fiche bien de ce que Subaru penserait, lui-même n'oubliera pas ce qu'il a décidé.  
Alors il tiendra bon.


	5. cet oeil arraché

**Titre** : Le prix d'un œil  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Bases** : X/Tokyo Babylon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Seishirô(/Subaru), Fûma  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Il savait que c'était purement psychosomatique...mais cela ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'il ressentait après la perte de cet œil. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de TB, milieu de X ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ce qu'il ressentait après la parte de _cet œil_, Seishirô serait mort dans les plus affreuses tortures plutôt que de l'avouer. Le sien, quelques années plus tôt, ça l'avait juste un peu ennuyé. Mais celui de Subaru, arraché par Kamui ? Ça le mettait dans une rage noire !

Personne ne dit à Kamui ce qu'il doit ou ne doit pas faire, « ce type est _ma_ proie, je veux que tu l'épargnes », et le Sakurazukamori n'est pas censé avoir des petits protégés comme ça.  
Leur pari est terminé depuis des années et à l'époque il a gagné : il ne va pas se raviser.


End file.
